Espiritu de hielo
by MAGORY26
Summary: 6 meses pasaron desde el dia en que Jack Frost vencio a Pitch Black, 6 meses desde que los niños fueran sus creyentes, 6 meses desde que Jackson Olerland Frost, ahora llamado Jack Frost, el chico de 18 años que paso mas de 300 años en la lista negra y al mismo tiempo en la soledad extrema, se convirtio en guardian y juro proteger a los niños del mundo no importa que edad tuvieran.
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy nueva en la pagina de fanfiction y esto de escribir pero intentare hacer algo que me guste, esta es mi primer historia (fanfiction) de TROTG h¡asi que espero que les guste, se que este capitulo es muy corto pero tratare de hacerlos largos y voy diciendo de una vez que no voy a poder actualizar muy seguido, acababa de terminar de escribir este capitulo y tan tan, mi compu no sirve, bueno ahora estoy con la de mi tio subiendo esto, tarde mucho para aprender a usar la cuenta pero aqui vamos pues, tenganme pasciencia XD

* * *

><p>El espiritu del invierno se encontraba en el lago donde vivia, el lago donde "nacio", el lugar estaba lleno de nieve en estos momentos del año, exepto por el hielo que congelo el agua, la noche y las estrellas dominaba el lugar y el chico se encontraba recostado con la espalda apoyada sobre su arbol favorito, en sus manos tenia un cilindro color dorado con figuras coloridas a los lado, en un lado de este estaba el dibujo de un pequeño niño de piel clara con cabello y ojos color chocolate y diminutas pecas adornaban su cara, el espiritu solo observaba como si fuera el regalo mas preciado para el, pues lo era, al menos para el, por que ahi estaban sus memorias de cuando tenia una familia, cuando estaba vivo y cuando era humano.<p>

Thoot, el hada de los dientes se lo habia obsequiado para que estuviera bajo su cuidado de ahora en adelante y que tuviera acceso a sus memorias cuando las necesitara.

_"Son tuyas ahora Jack, puedes tenerla contigo y verlos cuando quieras."_

_"¿E-enserio?"_

_"Si, yo no soy quien para impedirte tus recuerdos."_

Despues de eso, la emocion inundo a Jack desde pies a cabeza arojando su cuerpo al de Tooth en un calido abrazo, tal vez no calido pues era espiritu del invierno pero estaba en verdad agradecido con ella por ese gesto tan dulce, un gesto tan normal en su amiga emplumada.

Pero ahora ahi estaba. Solamente con la vista pegada al objeto dorado, desconfiaba si los veria o no, toda su vida, o su vida como humano estaba ahi, conocio a gente, tubo familia, amigos y enemigos, pero hasta ahora solo recordaba a su hermana.

_"Los recuerdos no los veras todos a la vez, saldran a la luz unos pocos, como la ultima vez que los necesitaste, solo te mostro lo que necesitabas ver, asi es como funciona."_

Le habia dejado en claro Tooth ya que lo unico que recordaba era que tenia una madre, una hermana y murio por ella.

Necesitaba ver que habia dentro de ellos, eso lo tenia muy en claro, 300 años sin señales de una familia, hasta ahora, no por el reciente descubrimiento de sus recuerdos, sino el hecho de que los guardianes le abrieran los brazos dejandolo pasar a su grupo, desde que sabia de la existencia de estos, el habia escuchado que eran buenos amigos entre si, se cuidaban la espalda y tenian tradiciones entre ellos, cuando no habia trabajo de por medio claro.

Pero desde que el entro a sus vidas, a sus vidas como un amigo, ellos eran diferentes, pero diferentes en el buen sentido, Jack pasaba mucho tiempo en el taller de norte en Santoff Clausen cuando era verano en Canada o estaba aburrido simplemente lo cual era muy extraño en el guardian ya que era el rey de las bromas y el guardian de la diversion,donde vivia Jaime era muy caliente en esas fechas para el y cuando podia atravesaba el mundo entero para darle un poco de diversion a los niños y si no hacia eso ni estaba en el taller de Norte o en Burgess simplemente estaba fastidiando a los adultos con el aire, ya que claro, el era invisible para ellos y siempre sacaba provecho de eso para divertirse un poco a el mismo. Tooth, Sandy y Bunny pasaban de vez en cuando por el polo y le hacian compañia a Jack junto a Norte, se mostraban mas unidos.

Aun asi, siempre que podia pasaba las tardes en el lago de Burgess ya que ahi es donde vivia, y Jaime venia aveces con sus amigos y con Sophie, tendian a quedarse ratos jugando en la nieve hasta que se oscurecía o que hiciera mas frio, lo primero que pasara, luego volvian a sus casas, pero Jack tendia a seguir a los hermanos Bennet para asegurarse de que llegaran seguros a su casa.

Pitch ya no se encontraba en el area, habia vuelto a su cueva donde permanecia, debajo de una cama, pero no habia niño al que atormentar, al menos es lo que pensaban, por ahora ellos seguirian haciendo su trabajo, Bunny daria esperanza, Norte asombro, Tooth memorias, Sandy sueños y Jack diversion, todos estos repartidos para todos los niños en el mundo.

"_Esa rata de alcantarilla ya no volvera a aparecer por aqui."_

Habia dicho Bunny dias despues de recuperar la fe de los niños hacia el.

_"Por ahora, mientras, nadie quitara sus obligaciones del ojo."_

Todos veian a Norte por el repentino contestamiento hacia Bunny.

_"Querrás decir que nadie le quitara un ojo a sus obligaciones"_

_"Hazlo a tu manera, Yo lo hare a la mia"_

Pero ahi estaba, el peor espiritu y guardian que el hombre de la luna pudo haber escogido para divertir y defender a los niños, ahora es un guardian.

Por el momento no tenia nada mas de que pensar, guardo la caja dorada en la bolsa de su sudadera azul y tomando su cayado bajo del arbol a contemplar el suelo, pero no era la clase de mirada buena, el contemplaba el lugar donde hace mas de 300 años su vida le fue arrancada de sus manos. Agua.

Ahora le temia al agua, no deseaba ni acercarse a esta solo por el simple hecho de que le causaba arcadas, no era lo frio que podia sentirse, ni por el hecho de estar humeda, a el le gustaban esas cosas, pero simplemente el imaginarse un lago y un muchacho hundiendose en el, no lo soportaba. Era quizá por imaginar que habria pasado despues de ese momento, ese momento en que pasaron unos minutos pero para el le parecieron horas, donde sus pulmones no resistian y se llenaban de agua alejando el aire de estos, nunca aprendio a nadar en su vida humana, tampoco lo haria como espiritu, solamente no lo necesitaba, tenia su cayado ¿no?, podia volar y escapar de cualquier situacion que se involucrara con agua, pero el hecho de imaginar un alma siendo desgarrada de su cuerpo mientras una inocente niña ve lo que ocurre sin poder hacer nada, ni siquiera nadar a el cuerpo de su hermano y sacarlo, el queria decirle, despues de el momento en que vio sus ojos brillar ante su mirada de alivio, queria abrazarla y decirle que todo estaria bien, pero nunca pudo hacerlo, nunca pudo volver a abrazar el pequeño bulto en sus brazos, nunca pudo volver a ver esa mirada soñadora que la acompañaba siempre ¿O si?, ¿La habria visto despues de todo? aun sin sus memorias, podria que ella vagara por algun lugar y el no recordara quien era esa niña, que quiza esa niña se convirtiera en mujer frente a sus ojos y no tuviera la oportunidad alguna de recordar que fue lo que paso, queria regresar el tiempo para abrazarla una vez mas, y para tener la oportunidad de disfrutar el ultimo abrazo que se dieron, pero el hubiera no existe, ahora solo podría verla en sus recuerdos o en sueños.

Su mirada decayó por unos instantes, había miedo en ella, dando unos pasos hacia atrás escapo del frio hielo que pisaba sus pies y llego a la blanda nieve, donde pudo recostar su cuerpo y mirar su reflejo en el agua congelada bajo sus pies.

-Si tan solo…

La frase quedo en el aire y se esfumo tan pronto como apareció.

El lugar volvió a ser un eterno silencio pero en cuestión de segundos arena negra cubria su reflejo en el agua, el muchacho tomo su cayado para deferse mientras veía como la arena formaba una silueta grande y delgada.

Pitch volvio.

* * *

><p>A cabalgar unicornios se ha dicho, me voy y no olviden al menos en pensar en dejar un sexy review por este humilde fan fic, y perdon por las faltas de ortografia esque no tuve tiempo de corregirlos y al proximo capitulo sere mas cuidadosa con essos detalles<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ya LLEGUE PERSONITAS HERMOSAS y esta vez traigo el segundo capitulo, seguro algunos se preguntan ¿que diablos hace la autora de esta historia cuando no escribe? o ¿por que no comenta NADA? lo se lo se, la respuesta esta aqui... nada, solo seguir escribiendo o imaginar que sera lo que sucedera, sinceramente no me escusare diciendo que tenia examenes (por que los tuve), que porfin tengo computadora pero lo malo es que le borraron TODO y ahi tenia algunos (no muchos) capitulos o ideas y mis imagenes Noooooo, aparte que queria pasar todo el dia cabalgando mi unicornio mascota junto a Jack Frost pero aqui tienen...

EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO

* * *

><p>Bajo los pies de Jack empezó a juntarse una capa danzante de arena negra, el muchacho avanzo hasta alejarse de la arena, estando ahora sobre la fina capa de hielo que protegía al lago, sujeto el cayado con fuerza en caso de ser necesario tener que defenderse, sabia de quien se trataba.<p>

Solo Pitch era tan dramático para entradas así. Pensó el chico.

Espero listo para recibir de una manera no tan agradable (si era necesario) al rey de las pesadillas.

-Que gusto volver a ver una cara conocida ¿No lo crees Jack?-El mencionado solo fijo su vista inexpresiva a aquel amarillo lleno de malicia del sujeto mayor.

-El sentimiento no es mutuo... Ya sabes que no dudaría en sacarte por la fuerza- Se burlo el chico albino, era cierto, si intentaba algo, en contra de los guardianes o intentaba dañar a los niños se las vería con sus mejores amigos "Fuerza bruta y su cayado" y aunque no tuviera fuerza para lastimarlo, al menos la tendría para alejarlo, con su cayado de su lado claro esta. Aunque cabía decir que el chico tenia trucos bajo la manga.

-Por favor...-En eso se retracto de si burlarse de si tendría agallas suficientes para retarlo o incluso si el chico pudiera contra el miedo, cualquiera de las dos resultaría herido pero por ahora quería jugar con su mente, seria el primer paso de su plan, el querer dañarlo quedaría para después, sus pensamientos no cambaron con el tiempo, la ultima victoria de los guardianes se desvió gracias al espíritu del invierno, al chico que ellos evadieron por tantos años, décadas, incluso siglos. No, el no cambio su opinión por ellos y agrego a su lista a Jack Frost y usaría al chico en contra de los guardianes de la infancia para derrotarlos de una vez por todas. -Sabes que solo vengo a saludar a un viejo compañero.

El chico soltó un bufido por lo de compañero, rodó los ojos y subió a su cayado sosteniéndose con sus pies y con las piernas flexionadas para no mirar a Pitch desde abajo.

-Jamás fui tu compañero... y tampoco lo seré, así que deja las ilusiones de lado y vuelve a la realidad ¿Si? Pitch.

-Vamos, el frió y la oscuridad van de la mano, eso todo el mundo lo sabe.- Este pudo haber continuado su largo discurso sobre como el mundo seria mejor con ellos dos juntos, como aliados, haciendo a los niños temer, pero gracias a cierta arrogancia de parte de cierto chico lo hizo callar y dejo el discurso al aire. -Al parecer no todo el mundo esta de acuerdo con esa idea, yo protejo a los niños no los asusto.

El coco asintió lentamente con la cabeza para retomar las palabras del joven.

-Lo se, lo se. Tu eres diversión, yo soy miedo, esas cosas son delicadas lo se Jack, se que no pueden juntarse.

-Buen chico, al parecer ya entendiste Pitch no entiendo por que te molestas.

El coco rodó los ojos, algo irritado se podría decir, Jack Frost tenia ese don con cualquiera, podía molestar personas rápidamente, o irritarlas, era algo que aveces usaba en su favor para molestar a conejo sobre la marmota o hartar a los yetis para que le dieran una galleta, claro, todo con moderación, claro que no lo hacia siempre, no era tan tonto como para olvidar sus obligaciones como días nevados.

-Tus tonterías de adolescente hormonal no me afectaran mocoso por que vengo a tratar un asunto contigo.

"¿Adolescente hormonal? ¿PERO QUE DIABLOS?" el hecho de tener casi 18 años durante mas de 300 años no significa que todo el tiempo fuera así, tampoco entendía por que diablos Pitch se refirió a el con esas palabras ¿hormonal?.

Después de semi-enfadarse mentalmente tomo el cayado en sus manos y bajo de este al suelo, si iban a tratar asuntos importantes lo haría de frente.

-No hay nada de que hablar entre tu y yo Pitch.

Sabia que nunca había que darle la espalda a su enemigo, pero no quería hablar con el ahora, solo quería alejarse y causar una ventisca en Burgess para que no hubiera escuela algunos días, claro idea de su amigo Jaime a quien visitaba algunas veces y se divertía con el por las tardes después de hacer tarea y antes de irse a acostar, todo aquello le parecía aburrido pero supuso que fue por que había olvidado acerca de ser un mortal.

-Tu piensas así, pero yo se a que vine Frost, tu miedo me atrajo, ese delicioso sentimiento que no te deja descansar, ¿en verdad te creíste mas listo para pasar desapercibido?, ¿de mi?- El coco negó con una sonrisa sacarrona en sus labios mientras observaba al chico tomar su cayado con mas fuerza listo para dar el primer golpe. -Ingenuo.

-No me llames asi.

-¿Por que?, dame una sola razon para no decir que lo eres... una sola.

El guardián vacilo un poco, repaso en sus pensamientos y encontró lo que buscaba dándole una sonrisa socarrona a Pitch desconcertando un poco a este ante el acto.

-Por que ellos me aceptaron, es todo lo que voy a decir.

El rey de las pesadillas rodó sus ojos con arrogancia y le mando al muchacho una mirada con prepotencia impregnada en esos ojos amatistas que tanto lo caracterizaban.

-No por mucho Frost, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que veas la cruda verdad y veras que siempre tuve la razón.

Al muchacho le afectaron esas palabras mas de lo que hubiese querido pues le tenia un cariño especial a los guardianes, esas sonrisas o bromas que le dedicaban mucho al alvino le decía que lograba formar parte de su grupo y que ahora era uno de ellos y pensar en la ultima vez que lo rechazaron, le dolía claro y pensar que lo dejarían solo otra vez solo por que no pudieron con la carga que traía el adolescente con el... Prefirió no pensarlo.

-Eres débil Frosty, aun no comprendo como formas parte de ellos.

-No sabes lo que dices.- Esta vez su cayado apunto en dirección a Pitch listo esta vez para atacar, para defenderse y que lo dejara tranquilo. -ESTAS EQUIVOCADO!- Lanzo una luz hacia Pitch que este muy fácilmente esquivo, otro al suelo y nada, hasta que dio en el blanco hacia el hombre dejándolo tirado sobre la fría nieve mientras Jack apuntaba tentativamente su cayado sobre la barbilla del derribado.

-No lo harías.- Dijo enseñándole sus dientes en una de sus muy extrañas sonrisas por parte de Pitch Black.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Tu naturaleza te lo impide, tu propósito no es mas que hacer gastar el tiempo de esos humanos mocosos a los que llamas niños, algún día, ALGÚN DÍA JACK, todo lo que viste y quisiste te lo arrebatare como tu me arrebatas el miedo de esos niños.

Frunció el ceño, pensó en sus palabras, "algún día", no, eso no pasaría y el se encargaría de eso.

Y al momento en que el guardián se dispuso a hablar contra aquel arrebato de palabras que recientemente había tocado fondo el hombre oscuro desapareció dejando solo rastros de arenilla negra flotando en el aire, este fijo su vista a los alrededores para asegurarse de que el tipo no siguiera cerca que no se dio cuenta de que la arenilla negra se sentía atraída por su chamarra, mas bien lo que escondía esta.

Los dientes.

Pero tan pronto como la imagen de arena negra desapareció de la vista del joven muchacho la aurora boreal le lleno cualquier pensamiento, directa desde el taller de norte los llamo, de seguro el gran hombre con acento ruso ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia del hombre de las pesadillas.

Y asi sin mas, tomando su cayado con fuerza se lanzo contra el viento del norte.

El viento era su compañero, el único que lo encontraba a todas horas, al menos lo era el viento del norte, ya que era mas agradable y podía desenrollarse con este fácilmente y decirle por apodos o solo viento.

En cambio el viento del sur, a diferencia de los del este y oeste, era mas reservado, no le permitía cruzar sus fronteras al menos por un simple recorrido cuando aun no era invierno, este simplemente era mas reservado y a Jack eso no le agradaba mucho, había aprendido en sus primeros 50 años que si quería cruzar sus fronteras seria con ayuda del viento del norte y claro esto solo paso un par de veces ya que este estaba indispuesto a desobedecer las ordenes de la naturaleza.

"Al polo" susurro hacia el viento, su amigo, su compañero, el único que lo acompaño durante años de soledad, pero no era como las demás veces, solía decirle por su nombre; "Viento llévame al Polo" o "Con norte, vamos viejo"

Y esta vez, el viento le hizo el favor de llevarlo con un poco mas de rapidez, pues había oído el apuro en las palabras del joven.

* * *

><p>En el taller de Norte los yetis corrían de un lado a otro en todas direcciones preparando los juguetes para la fiesta de Navidad. Esa hermosa época de "alegría y felicidad" como muchos dicen, es el peor momento para conocer el taller de Norte... o a sus ayudantes.<p>

El estrés de notaba en el lugar, con los elfos despreocupados comiendo los restos de galletas quemadas del bote de basura de la gran cocina, los yetis haciendo, pintando o incluso reparando juguetes en todo el lugar.

Los elfos trataban de tocas los juguetes pero esto les era impedido por los yetis.

Grandes pisadas se escucharon por el lugar, suaves pero duras a la vez y la silueta de un gran hombre barbudo y panzon salio de su oficina personal alejando como siempre a los elfos que los molestaban.

-Torpes elfos y sus sombreritos, fuera con sus cascabeles... ¡Phil! ¿donde están mis herramientas?, les juro pequeños demonios que si los veo con ellas los dejo en lista negra por un milenio.

Yetis corriendo por todas partes, elfos haciendo ruidos molestos y juguetes siendo probados para dárselos a los niños del mundo... si, asi era la vida en Santoff Clausen... Y se ponía peor lo días previos a Navidad.

Pero no solo eran meses previos de la navidad, si no que había algo que preocupaba al hombre barrigón desde pies hasta cabeza, incluida su canosa barba.

-Michigan sector 2, Burbank zona oeste.- Podría ser esa la voz reconocida de la guardiana de los recuerdos revoloteando por el taller de Norte en busca de mas dientes. -Las Vegas, Nebrasca, o dios los dientes no paran de caer como gotas de lluvia- pero seria una mentira decirle a tanto entusiasmo que no es la mismísima hada de los dientes.- mira que tierno, ¡uso hilo dental!, es un lindo incisivo ¿habían visto algo tan lindo?- o Toothiana la guardiana de las memorias de los niños.

-¡Tooth! ¡por fin llegas!-

-Norte mira esto... ¡JAMAS HA TENIDO CARIES!- La sobresaltada guardiana tenia tanto trabajo que apenas y podía respirar de tantos gritos a sus ayudantes, pero era necesario ese ultimo grito para el guardián del asombro para tomar las correas del asunto.

-¡TOOTH!

-AHH, lo siento Norte, hoy tengo demasiado empezar una de las maquinas traga monedas se atasco con goma de mascar... ¡DE MASCAR! ¡No habíamos tenido a un polison así desde...NUNCA!, es el palacio de los DIENTES, ¿sabias que Morton sabe de ingeniería?, yo tampoco pero suerte que lo encontramos.- Y así, el hada de los dientes no paraba de hablar acerca de que su trabajo por poco y quedaba devastado por, goma de mascar hasta que detrás de ambos guardianes salio de su agujero un gran conejo gigante "algo" malhumorado... como siempre.

-¡LA MARMOTA!, Tooth, dime por que rayos le hablaste a la marmota.

-Bunny, los problemas que tu y Morton tengan en común no me implican en nada a mi.

Norte, que ya se estaba cansando de gritos y gritos en el taller supuso que devia calmar a sus dos amigos y si no obedecían por las buenas los colgaría de un palo largo afuera en la fría nieve.

-Amigos.

-¡Pero es una SABANDIJA!

-Chicos.

-¡Es un buen CHICO!

-¡COMPAÑEEEEROS!.

Y ante el impotente grito del hombre Ruso los dos guardianes se habían quedado en silencio sin siquiera decir pio.

Después de haberse cayado de golpe, los tres guardianes fijaron su vista en el avión de arena dorada que se asomaba por la ventana del taller, la ventana se abrió y el pequeño hombrecito salio de su creación desapareciendo la con el viento mismo, en el momento que salio los guardianes lo recibieron con sonrisas en sus rostros y este solo atino a crear un sombrero con arenilla dorada y levantarlo con su mano en forma de salido.

-¡Meme!, que bueno que llegas, ven hay que esperar a...

-¿Donde esta Jack?- Interrumpió la guardiana colorida a su gran amigo ruso.

-Te diré donde no esta... aquí.-Sentencio el gran conejo de pascua un poco malhumorado, pudo haberle dicho "Seguro que no esta con la marmota" pero por ahora necesitaba dejar de pelear y entrar en seriedad, si Norte los mandaba llamar seguro era algo serio.

-¿Me extrañaste bolita de algodón?- El tono que uso, la risa después de que mencionara el apodo, Jack habia llegado, eso era seguro para todos en especial por la figura del chico con el callado y cabellos blancos sentado justo en la ventana abierta del taller..

-Tarde como siempre ¿no es así?

-Oye tranquilo, salí lo mas rápido que pude, pero apuesto que ya se por que nos llamaron, ¿no es así Norte?- La mirada que uso Jack y la manera en que decidió no gastar su tiempo en peleas inútiles asombro un poco al gran conejo de pascua pero lo escondió bajo esa mirada de acero.

-¿Norte?

Este salio de su trance y se aproximo a Jack tomándolo por un hombro acercándolo a el, obviamente los dos sabían algo que los demás no y estaban dispuestos a decirlo sin titubear.

-Pitch, ha vuelto.

Y los tres guardianes que estaban frente a ellos no lo podían creer, pero tampoco negar, ellos protegían a los niños y Pitch estaría dispuesto hasta su ultima gota de sangre en hacerlos pagar por quitarle lo que tenia. El miedo de los niños. Aunque claro, el miedo seguiría existiendo sin importar cuantos guardianes mas se unieran a protegerlos, el miedo siempre existiría.

Igual que Pitch.

* * *

><p>Lo se, soy muy maldita despues de 33 cochinos dias sin publicar nada y se que tal vez este capitulo no es muy bueno pero aqui esta solo para ustedes y perdonenme tratare de subirlo mas rapido a la proxima...<p>

Pdt: soy muy incumplida con las fechas perdonenme de antemano XD... y a mi unicornio tambien, esque se quedo si gasolina


End file.
